scarsvsorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Aryana Ashira Cullen
Aryana Ashira Cullen Ship: Airship O'Reilly Title: Navigator Age: Twenty Race: Human Homeworld: Earth Hometown: Timisoara, Romania Date of Birth: July 19th, 1897 Personality She's quite calm. She does not show emotion on the outside, it was the way she was taught as a child. She's quite easy to get along with and she's very friendly unless she sees you as a threat or if you bring up something from her past. She doesn't let others get close because she's afraid that if they do learn of her past, they'll want nothing to do with her. She does not trust others. She has a bad habit of not saying things that should be said and she tends to be quiet around others that are not of her crew. She has a growing love for the sky, being in the wind and she is obsessed with small things that shine. She also has a love for boots and swords. She hates when others think they are better than everyone and she also does not like snakes and spiders. Nor does she like killing others or starting fights but she will fight and kill if it seems necessary. Biography Her family lived in a town in Romania. She lived with her mother and two older brothers while her father, whom was a gypsy, traveled with his troupe. When she was five he would take her with him and she would learn their dances and just have fun with the others of the troupe. When she was seven she learned how to be a pick-pocket. Being a child with a kind heart she taught it to the 'street-rats', the homeless children of her town. She also picked pockets to make her mother happy. One day she wanted to make her mother very proud so she went for a big man that appeared wealthy but instead of making it away like she normally does, he caught her, tied her hands while she faught and struggled against him and then he hit her over the head with the butt of his gun. She woke up in a small room in a village that she did not know. He introduced himself as 'Sir' and nothing else. She was raised from the age of seven until sixteen to be an assassin. She became good at the job. Being short helped quite a lot and she was quick on her feet. She could also navigate herself through anything and that helped with the get-away she would need after the hit. Unlike most of the kids in the village, she hated it. She hated killing people and she would often have nightmares of it. She collected the bullets of each hit and turned them into a belt, so she would always remember each victim she took by her own hands. Being there she met a boy, a boy she fell in love with but she could not act on it. At the age of sixteen she was allowed to go on her first hit alone. It was on an Airship captain, a man named Ace Schmit. When she first laid eyes on him, she instantly knew she could not kill him. Instead she went to pick his pocket, allowing herself to get caught. He thus took her back to his ship. With that, he questioned who she was, where she was from, her age. She answered him without hisitation. He was a kind man and he allowed her to become part of her crew as a Navigator. He taught her everything she needed to know about navigating a ship through the skies and she grew a love for travel and for the open skies and the wind in her hair. That wasn't the only things she grew a love for. She found herself falling in love with Schmit. He kept her close to him, always afraid of something that would happen to her. After all, he discovered she talks in her sleep of her past and has nightmares from it. After she learned this, she waited until her nineteenth birthday, Schmit had docked in a small town and they were celebrating in a bar. She waited until the were all drunk and then she ran. She ran far away, ran for days until she stumbled apon another town and could not run any further. Not once did she look back, knowing that if she did she would return to Schmit and his crew. Her heart ached for it but her mind would not allow it. Instead she rested at this town and when it came nightfall she stumbled into a pub. There she over heard a crew discussing their airship and she became interested. With that, she introduced herself to Captain Aaron Stimes. Captain Stimes took her into the crew as their navigator without question of where she came from or of her past. Thus starting a wonderful relationship. She is forever greatful to Stimes and will offer her life to save her. Category:Characters